Strangers on a Detour
by CutestNightmare
Summary: Her father had way too much trust in him. Letting him drive her to her grandparents was like letting the wolf become Little Red Riding Hood's chaperone through the woods.


**A/N: (Edited March 9, 2013) I FIGURED OUT THE PROBLEM GUYS! I refuse to reveal it due to me feeling like a complete ass. ALSO, I added more to this so if you don't mind re-reading this... again. Seriously I can't leave this story alone.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Was never mine. Will never be mine. But in my dreams he always is. **

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, with my father's no-sense-of-direction assistant." A woman said with pure irritation. She fidgeted under her seat belt in the passenger seat attempting to fight off boredom.

Said intern next to her driving shot her an annoyed glance, "I thought this was a sure fire way of getting there faster!" He reminded her for the umpteenth time.

She sighed at the man's incompetence and turned her head to stare out the car's window. It was too dark out to make out anything. Damn.

The pair had been on the road since one o'clock this afternoon. Her father asked his trustworthy assistant to drive his only daughter to a few towns over to see her grandparents. She was at a fine age of where she could have drove there herself, however her father was in utter refusal to have his little girl drive through the countryside alone.

If not for the pay raise Inuyasha was getting out of this, he really wouldn't have bothered.

"You know maybe if we had stopped and asked for directions hours ago when there was light and actual gas stations around we wouldn't be in this mess Inuyasha. Men like you won't get anywhere with that sense of pride." She pointed out.

"Keh, seeing as how you were the one who let go of the map out the window Kagome; I wouldn't have to worry about losing my pride." Inuyasha grinded.

"_I_ lost the map because _you_claimed it was getting too stuffy in the car and opened the god damn windows!" She loudly retorted.

Inuyasha held back a growl, "We're driving in a black car in the dead of summer _Kagome._ So excuse me if I was trying to avoid a fucking heat stroke."

How could this have been so frustrating?! All he had to do was drive his boss's daughter from Point A to Point B and right back after a few days. What he never took into account was that Kagome Higurashi was a very intense person to be around.

Sure she was sweet enough to him whenever they briefly talked at the office, or corporate parties they had both been invited too. But they never really conversed with each other beyond anything work related. He had no idea what her personal life was like, nor did he intend to get involved.

Inuyasha became Mr. Higurashi's assistant by his desperation of needing a job after college, recommendation from his older brother, and Mrs. Higurashi's want for her husband's assistant not to own a vagina.

Now Kagome Higurashi was not in any way a spoiled brat. She was resourceful, smart, and above all else quite an attractive young woman. Scratch that, quite a sexy young woman. Any man should consider themselves lucky to be in a car with her. It went unnoticed by Inuyasha when he picked her up this afternoon and her clothes consisted of a simple open shouldered red t-shirt with two black straps draped over her shoulders, _very_ short denim shorts that revealed her smooth legs and black sandals.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself from drooling. Her father had way too much trust in him. Letting him drive her to her grandparents was like letting the wolf become Little Red Riding Hood's chaperone through the woods.

As they continued driving Kagome was the first to notice a small light up ahead.

"What's that up there?" She pointed her index finger in the light's direction.

Inuyasha's eyes turned from annoyed to alert as he too saw it. They were now drawing closer where the light was beginning to look more noticeable.

"Someone's property?" He wondered aloud.

"We could get directions!" She suggested excitedly. She was soon going to be able to get out this wretched car. "Maybe we could ask if we can stay the night."

"Don't get your hopes up. Who'd let in two strangers coming off the road in the middle of the night?" He replied.

His statement let her hopes diminish slightly. He was right, but they had to rest at some point. Driving any longer would be even more hell to them both. When they had finally found the source of the light, it was on top of a huge wood like structure.

A barn.

And that was it. No animals surrounding the place. No other roofed fixtures sitting next to it. Just a barn. The light was bright enough to illuminate its entire front.

Ready to get out of the car to check the place out, Kagome rushed to unbuckle her seat belt getting ready to burst through the passenger door when the vehicle would finally stop. As the car came to a final halt, a firm grip held Kagome back by the shoulder. She looked back to see Inuyasha with a stern face.

"What?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "Do you even know who owns this place?"

"Uhh…" was all she could say causing him to roll his eyes.

"Wait here." Inuyasha unbuckled his seat belt and took the keys out of the ignition before stepping out into the night. Kagome watched him cross the front of the car and head over to the completely red wooden fixture. She saw him inspect the front before finding a hatch in the door which he pulled to open it. He poked his head inside before completely vanishing into the barn.

A couple minutes later a dim flickering light showed past the windows on the side of it. Kagome guessed he had found something to light. When he came back out, Kagome had let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. He jogged back to car before opening the driver's door and slid inside. A piece of paper was in his hand.

"So?" She asked.

Inuyasha handed her the paper to let her read. Still silent he put the key back into the ignition to start the car and drove it closer to the barn.

"This property is foreclosed?" She asked with a confused expression. "In the middle of nowhere?"

"Yup." He said simply. "Looks like we're staying here for the night." He parked the car about 7 ft. from the barn entrance

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? No! I'm supposed to be at my grandparents right now. Or a hotel. Not sleeping in a barn!" She exclaimed.

"It's already going on ten Kagome. I'm tired. Besides that foreclosed note said that we're in the same town as your grandparents. We can't do much of anything until tomorrow morning. I'd have us sleep in the car but it's going to get colder, and using the heater means wasting what bit of gas we have for tomorrow." He said explained with a tired expression.

Of course he was tired. He had been driving for hours on end, and the heat didn't help keep his hormones in check whenever he noticed Kagome tugging at her shirt downward to reveal more cleavage. It especially taunted him when she would put her feet on the dashboard letting her already ridiculously short shorts ride up even further up her thighs.

"Fine I guess I don't have much of a choice." Kagome said to him as they were taking their bags from the trunk to inside.

The inside looked wasn't huge, but it wasn't small neither. It consisted of mostly size variety stacked bales of hay. A small work table on the right held on top a kerosene lamp lit from when Inuyasha began looking around. That was basically their only source of light.

When Kagome finally took in everything, her only response was, "Cozy."

Inuyasha snorted, "Is that sarcasm or genuine?"

"Both." She smiled at him.

"Well it's not _The Hilton_, but it's a place to sleep." He said with half a smile. Then he proceeded to rummage through their bag of food and pulled out two water bottles and two granola bars before handing them to her.

"Dinner."

**XXX**

"You didn't plan this did you?" Kagome asked randomly.

Nearly an hour into their time there they had created a sitting area out of a few bales of hay and relaxed next to each other eating their 'dinner'. They talked about tomorrow's agenda and afterwards when they needed to leave. They also talked about nothing else up until the point Kagome made her inquiry.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, "No if I had planned this I would have taken into account you losing the map."

She playfully slapped his arm in response.

"For the thousandth time today I'm sorry." Kagome laughed. For a minute, amber met chocolate brown orbs and both of them were locked into staring at each other. Inuyasha was the first to break away by turning his head in the other direction to scratch the back of his neck. Unbeknownst to her, a red tint washed over his cheeks.

Kagome cleared her throat before making her attempt to break the now awkward silence.

"So Inuyasha, how's work?" She asked.

"Uh… well it's going fine? I mean, beside from the pain in the ass schedules your dad has every day, it's an interesting job." His eyes focused of the strewn about hay on the ground.

"He says you're way too good at your job and that he's grateful for keeping everything so organized." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha's chest puffed a little at hearing her words. Damn right he was too good.

"Yeah I am good aren't I?" He smiled barring his teeth slightly.

Has he always been this hot? Kagome observed her father's assistant in a new light today. His hair always shined like pure silver with two triangular ears that looked like they belonged to a puppy. He had eyes that were deep amber and they always told people what mood he was in.

And then his body. Saying he was just lean and fit would be an understatement. He had the body of a god. A god that she wouldn't mind forcefully taking her right there on that—

Oh god. She was having sexual thoughts about him. Stop it Kagome! Stop it right now!

"Did you always plan to go into a job like this? Or…" She trailed off hoping he would understand.

He did. "Honestly? Not really. Before I came to work for your dad, I had just graduated college with a degree in marketing. I wanted to become a business man —still do— but I was too broke to try investing in things or anything else."

"How'd you get this job then?"

"You know Sesshomaru Taisho right?" She nodded. "He's my brother. Well, half brother to be exact." He admitted.

The look of shock dawned Kagome's features. Sesshomaru Taisho had a brother? And it's Inuyasha? Now that she thought about it they did sort of look alike. What with the same shining silver hair and golden hued eyes.

"Judging by the look on your face, you didn't know. Anyways he suggested to your father that I was in need of a job and was familiar with aspects of corporate shares and etc. so he hired me."

"Wow…" Was all she could say.

After a moment of long silence Inuyasha spoke up. "So what about you? Does Kagome Higurashi enjoy working under her father?"

The way his face looked when he asked her said that it just a casual question. Kagome spent a few silent seconds before responding, "I enjoy… working hard. It keeps me focused. But because I _am_ my father's daughter I'm often not taken seriously. Never a day goes by when I don't hear my associates conversing from their cubicles about me 'riding my dad's coat tails'." She said that last statement with a frown.

"If you hate being type casted, why work there then?" He asked.

She sighed, "Don't think I haven't tried, but later I found out my dad had put influence to hiring me at another job too. I've screamed at him time and time again to let me be independent but… he just worries too much I guess."

"His worrying is worth my apartment's rent next month." She gave him a strange look. "But, it is hard to have that running your everyday life too." He remedied quickly.

"At least you don't have to worry about your older brother involving themselves into your personal life." She said as she laid down onto the hay bale.

"What do you mean?" He looked away again trying not to look at her legs.

"Long story short, I had invited my last boyfriend over for dinner and by the end of it my father had the guy booking plane tickets to Europe." She said simply.

Inuyasha chuckled visualizing that night causing Kagome to yell at him, "Not funny! I really liked him alright." But as Inuyasha's chuckling turned to full blown laughter she sat up with a big smile on her face trying not to join in his laughing.

"I said stop laugh—" Her words were cut short as Kagome had attempted to push Inuyasha off their makeshift couch, but his hand had grabbed hers on instinct and had taken her down with him.

They had tumbled down to the floor with Inuyasha pressed on top of her. They had continued laughing for a couple of minutes before calming down and realizing their position. For the second time that night eyes were locked onto each other and seconds began to feel like hours.

"Should we get up?" She asked finally, but all Inuyasha could do was stare.

What would it be like to feel his lips on hers he wondered.

"I think I like it better down here." He admitted. A tint of pink flew to Kagome's cheeks as she heard his confession.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Hmm?" His hand brushed a few stray raven locks from her face to see her better. "What is it?" His voice was smooth and dreamy.

"I…" She started unable to finish her words as her mouth had gone dry.

"Yes?" He watched as her pink tongue darted from between her thin lips to re-moisturize them.

"I really… I really want to kiss you right now." She admitted as her face was now warm and completely red.

He smirked and lowered his lips onto hers. The kiss was deep and hungry and felt like forever. His lips moved over her with such precision that Kagome lost the battle to releasing a moan when Inuyasha's tongue had darted past her lips into her mouth. His left hand had begun caressing her cheek and when she moaned again Inuyasha broke the kiss to let oxygen fill their lungs again.

"Shit." He chuckled. "I'm so fired for this."

"It's ok. I doubt my dad will fire you unless he ever finds out." She smirked.

His face began to mirror hers, "So... What does this mean then?" His chest pressed further against hers now.

"It means," She had wrapped one leg around his pushing him closer and wound both her arms around his neck. "We're going to have shameless sex right now."

"Yes ma'am." He said before kissing her lips again.

* * *

**This story has been edited due to FF's new policy on explicit content. If you want to read the entire story do please go to my LJ account to read it!**

* * *

While absentmindedly stroking the back of her head he asked, "What now?"

"Sleep. Just sleep." She muttered feeling her eyes become heavier.

He chuckled at her cuteness, "Night Kagome." He kissed her forehead.

"Mm." was all she could say because she was too tired now.

**XXX**

"How am I supposed to explain this to them Inuyasha?" Kagome pointed to her newly formed hickey.

After they had woken up from their heavenly romp in the hay, morning had turned up. They got dressed in new change of clothes before packing up and leaving the barn.

"You got bitten by a dog?" He joked.

Kagome snorted, "Like my grandparents will believe that bull."

He smiled before taking her hand into his and kissing the back of her hand. He was too content to care about the consequences. He had spent an entire night in the throws of passion with a beautiful woman. Who cares if she was his boss's daughter? Well he did when it came down to it, but all in that moment it didn't matter. He was on Cloud 9 and he planned on staying there for a while.

**XXX**

The older Mr. Higurashi swept the wet debris from the top of his steps of his family owned shrine. He was supposed to have seen his granddaughter yesterday but she had never shown. Earlier this morning he had received a call from her saying that she and her driver had come across a few confusing detours and needed to stay the night at a 'hotel'. She was going to arrive here this afternoon after they had found a place to eat. To keep his mind occupied, he decided to do some chores.

Suddenly a car's engine pulled up from down below and cut itself off. Mr. Higurashi looked down and saw his granddaughter Kagome getting out of the car's passenger seat, along with her much taller gentleman driver getting out on the opposite side.

Kagome looked up the stairs noticing her grandfather race down the steps as best as he could for a man of his age.

"Grandpa!" She shouted while running up the steps to meet him. They instantly hugged when they were in distance.

Mr. Higurashi felt a wave of relief flow through him as he hugged his granddaughter. "Kagome! Your grandmother and I were so worried!"

"Gramps I'm so sorry about that. I'll try to never do that again!" She promised.

"Kagome!" Everyone turned to see Mrs. Higurashi walking in their direction with arms open wide and a bright smile playing on her features.

Kagome closed the distance between them and had hugged her grandmother tightly. "Grandma I missed you so much!"

When they broke slightly to look at each other, Kagome noticed her grandmother wearing a sly smile.

"What?" She asked.

"You're glowing dear." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out quietly and instantly Kagome's face felt warm.

"Wh-what ever do you mean Grandma?" She chuckled nervously.

"Oh Kagome Higurashi don't act dumb." She playfully hit her granddaughter's arm. "What's the real reason you are a day late?"

"Hi! Inuyasha Takahashi nice to meet you!" Inuyasha hearing their conversation decided to save Kagome from this awkward conversation by intervening with a formal introduction.

Mrs. Higurashi blankly looked at the young man beside her and beamed brightly.

"Hello, I'm Kagome's grandmother, but please just call me grandma. I can tell you will real soon." She winked.

"Grandma!" Kagome looked upon her grandmother with utter shock.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm not stupid. I see love birds when they're looking at me with embarrassed faces."

The two 'love birds' made sideways glances at each other before Inuyasha smiled slightly at her. Unable to resist smiling Kagome returned the look. And then Inuyasha's phone went off.

"Hello?" He nervously answered. He knew exactly who was on the other line.

"So I hope you and Kagome got there alright." His boss calmly stated.

"Yes sir. Yes we did." He looked at Kagome with wide nervous eyes, and she held his hand gently for support. Her grandparents stood went into the den together but kept quiet to hear of any arguments ready to break out over the phone line.

"Did anything happen?"

_You mean other than me fucking your hot daughter like a desperate sex-hungry dog in a foreclosed barn on top of bales of hay? _

"Not really." He gave a nervous laugh with a smile to match.

"Good, then enjoy your time there. My parents can be a bit overbearing when in front of new company." Mr. Higurashi said light heartedly.

"I will sir. Thank you." Inuyasha bowed his head even though he knew his boss couldn't tell.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" His boss started before Inuyasha hung up.

"Yes sir?" He felt his heart rate quicken.

It was all over, his boss had miraculously found out and now he was going to pay for it. His penis was going to be painfully ripped from his body and incinerated in front of his very eyes. He'll never see Kagome again and he'll have to resort to becoming a drifter because there will be no point in having a decent life if he had no penis or Kagome to –

"You two make a _lovely _couple." Inuyasha could literally hear his boss' smirk from the phone line.

He let out a breath he didn't no he was holding. He looked at Kagome who was staring at him with worried eyes. He smiled and kissed her hand to reassure her of everything being ok. Her shoulders instantly relaxed.

"Thank you sir." He gave an airy chuckle.

"See you two soon Inuyasha." And his boss hung up.

"So?" Kagome asked once Inuyasha put away his phone.

He smiled. "I don't think I'm fired yet."

This made Kagome smile knowing what he meant. In the den, Kagome's grandparents did a small victory dance in honor of their granddaughter getting a guy.

"Let's go back there when we leave." Kagome seductively whispered as they turned to join the older couple in the den.

"Alright." He smirked. "I'm sure I can find my way back this time."


End file.
